


Я заберу тебя с собой

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Dark, Drama, First Time, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Вампир Лестат выбрал креола Луи и решил забрать его с собой. Не ново? А если бы все было чуть иначе. Когда кровожадный убийца и юноша, ищущий смерти, встретились впервые... Как развернулись бы события?





	Я заберу тебя с собой

**_О_** н задул еще одну свечу. Образовавшийся полумрак не мог скрыть румянца его спутника, молодого темноволосого юноши, ищущего риска и опасности. Только вот он пришел сюда за смертью, так откуда смущение? Ну, конечно же, красота вампира произвела на него впечатление. Светловолосый демон сразу привлек внимание креола. Их глаза встретились, и слова стали лишними. Юноша пошел следом за кровавым убийцей, слепо веря в то, что ему повезло. 

Сам вампир всего лишь желал уничтожить мальчишку. Жажда привела его в этот грязный притон, и среди всех пустышек и шлюх появился он. Темноволосый юноша был слишком хорош собой и нереально везуч. Ему отсасывали самые лучшие проститутки, а самые меткие стрелки промахивались, когда стреляли в него. Сукин сын. Так окрестил его про себя вампир. Креол, разрушающий сам себя, так напоминал ему кое-кого... Кого вампир мечтал уничтожить. 

В результате, их желания совпадали. Один хотел, чтобы его убили, а второй мечтал совершить акт убийства. 

— Ты мечтаешь о падении и унижении? — спросил вампир, вскидывая брови.

Дверь уже была закрыта на замок, потушенными оказались практически все свечи. Они были тут вдвоем. Охотник и жертва. 

— Поэтому ты и пришел в бордель, — продолжил вампир. — Думаешь, что какая-нибудь шлюшка прирежет тебя? Да, думаешь. А за мной ты пошел, так как принял меня за того, кто дарует тебе смерть...

Юноша несколько удивленно посмотрел на вампира и чуть склонил голову, погружаясь в мрачные раздумья. Темные волосы красиво нависали над идеальным лбом, а зеленые глаза помутнели от выпивки и отчаяния. Голос вампира зачаровывал его, красота собеседника покоряла, и он даже благодарил судьбу, что примет смерть от такого нереального возвышенного существа. 

Какое это было горькое заблуждение. 

— А ты? Ты же сам искал меня, — ответил юноша. — Если я ищу смерть, то ты ищешь убийство. Так сделай это уже!

Вызов, мелькнувший в этих прекрасных зеленых глазах, заставил вампира закусить палец. Значит, мальчишка еще не растерял все свои чувства? В нем еще оставалась страсть? Молодой маньяк... Желающий убить себя чужими руками. Развращенный, опустошенный... Вампир пристально смотрел на юношу. Никола... Как он похож на Никола! Старая боль сковала душу вампира, и он рванулся к креолу, зло сжимая руками его шею.

— Ты думаешь, что разгадал меня, смертный?! — процедил он в лицо юноше. — А ты не боишься, милый мальчик?

— Я ничего не боюсь! — дерзко ответил креол, и вампир вздрогнул от нахлынувшей ярости.

Убийца грубо толкнул жертву на кровать и, ловко сев на креола верхом, вытянул из его брюк пояс, привязал им его руки к изголовью кровати. 

— Ты искал смерти? Ты ее нашел, — прошептал вампир и впился острыми клыками в шею юноше.

Креол вздрогнул, но не остановил убийцу. Он искал смерти, и она пришла. Юноша тихо застонал, но даже не пытался воспротивиться. Жестокий укус причинял сильную боль, юноша ощущал, как монстр глотает его кровь. Наконец-то все закончится, и он познает покой... Но вампиру это не понравилось. Такая покорность была более чем неинтересной. В одном вампир был уверен — он должен заставить юношу сопротивляться и бороться. Он должен заставить его возжелать жизнь. А когда это произойдет, он отнимет ее. Разорвет и растопчет под крики и слезы жертвы. 

— Борись! — дрожащим от гнева голосом приказал вампир. — Сопротивляйся! 

— Не буду... — отозвался креол с полным безразличием в голосе.

Вампир вздрогнул и окинул полным желания взглядом тело жертвы. Губы и ресницы юноши трепетно подрагивали, волосы красиво рассыпались по подушке и плечам. У креола определенно было сильное тело, но он не желал сопротивляться. Руки безжизненно подрагивали в путах, грудь слабо вздымалась. От вида такого пассивного равнодушия вампир зло зашипел.

Ненависть к юноше просто разрывала на части, и вампир жалел, что не может растерзать его. Хотя, почему не может? Он очень даже может. Уничтожить и сломать, стереть и убить, ведь он в его власти! Вся его красота, молодость, все это принадлежит сейчас только ему.

Раздался звук пощечины. Юноша дернулся, но промолчал. 

— Что такое, маленький мой? Больно? — язвительно спросил вампир, всматриваясь в лицо жертвы.

От губы юноши заструилась кровь, но он не проронил ни слова.

— Это я расцарапал тебе лицо? Извини, не удержался, — продолжил язвить мучитель. 

Он рассмеялся громко и цинично. В глазах юноши отчетливо читалось безразличие, он даже не цеплялся за остатки гордости.

— Ты все еще не сопротивляешься, Луи? — вампир вскинул брови.

Юноша невольно дернул руками, но ремень лишь сильнее впился в кожу. Луи, а именно так звали пленника, дернулся и замер. Откуда вампир узнал его имя? Ну конечно же... Он прочел его, когда испил крови... И взамен открыл свое имя. 

Раздался звук очередной пощечины. Луи, ощутив во рту вкус собственной крови, лишь застонал.

— Ты хочешь жить, Луи? — мелодично спросил вампир.

— Не хочу, Лестат... — Луи впервые произнес имя убийцы. — Ты знаешь, что я мечтаю лишь о смерти.

— Ах так... А если я предпочту воспользоваться твоей беспомощностью и возьму тебя, пока ты в моей власти? — вампир многозначительно глянул на юношу.

— Иди к черту, Лестат! — креол плюнул кровью в лицо обидчику, за что получил очередную сильную пощечину.

Вампир Лестат вытер лицо и недобро прищурился. Значит, мальчишка все еще цепляется если не за жизнь, то за достоинство? Но отказывался жить? О нет, он еще будет просить прощения и пощады. Вампир был в этом уверен. Теперь игра обещала стать интересной. А главное — он в полной мере сможет насладиться местью. 

Лестат резко разорвал рубашку на пленнике и провел холодными пальцами по красивой груди. Луи дернулся от обжигающего прикосновения и испуганно глянул на вампира. Лестат плотоядно улыбнулся в ответ. Юноша оживал все больше, а скоро он будет полон жизни. Луи понял, что происходит, и задрожал от стыда и обиды. Его напугал звук рвущейся ткани и холодок, прошедший по обнаженной коже. Оказаться в таком унизительном положении перед мужчиной было просто оскорбительно. Пальцы с острыми ногтями заставили юношу вздрогнуть и закусить губу.

— Тебе неприятно, мой милый Луи? — промурлыкал Лестат.

— Мне противно! — со злостью и отчаянием отозвался юноша. — Ты должен был убить меня, а не лапать своими грязными руками!

— Ах, противно... я заставлю тебя рассказать мне правду! — разозлился вампир.

Луи вздрогнул. Страх, что вампир просто обесчестит его и оставит жить, сводил с ума. Нет, нет, он должен умереть! Лестат окинул жадным взглядом торс юноши. Красивая широкая грудь быстро вздымалась, тонкая талия и точеный пресс гипнотизировали взгляд. Розовые соски на бледной коже смотрелись притягательно и завораживающе.

Мускулистые руки теперь уже были напряжены, красивые мышцы свидетельствовали, что креол не гнушался работы и труда. Лестат надавил на сосок пленника пальцем и стал растирать его. Луи дернулся от незнакомого будоражащего ощущения, краска ударила в лицо, и юноша захотел лишь сбежать от такого унижения, но путы держали крепко. Вампир наклонился и обхватил твердую бусинку соска губами, коснулся ее языком. Луи закусил губу, но упрямо молчал, несмотря на то что ласка волной тепла отозвалась во всем теле. Лестат хитро глянул на жертву и опустил руку на бриджи юноши, с силой сжимая бугорок паха.

Луи дернулся, и его прошиб пот. Он не мог позволить вампиру сломать себя, но и терпеть насилие сил не было. Обида и отчаяние постепенно брали вверх. Лестат тем временем безжалостно прокусил сосок юноши клыком. От резкой боли креол закричал и задергался в путах, взвывая от унижения, а вампир лишь сильнее сжал его пах рукой. Луи до крови закусил губу, и Лестат приподнялся, слизывая проступившие капельки. 

— Мой Луи... — прошептал он.

— Я не твой! — отчаянно закричал юноша. — Я не твой, ублюдок! Отпусти меня!

— Тогда станешь моим, глупый человек! — лицо вампира исказил гнев. — И ты познаешь смерть! Только когда она придет, ты будешь молить о жизни!

Лестат грубо дернул юношу за волосы и впился клыками в его шею. Луи закричал и выгнулся от невыносимой боли, но вампир плотно держался за его шею. Боль сковала тело, у юноши уже даже не было сил кричать. Он мог лишь скулить от боли. Креол чувствовал, как кровь течет по шее, пачкает волосы и простынь. Перед глазами на миг все померкло. Силы оставляли юношу, а боль разгоралась как от прикосновения раскаленного железа. 

Лестат оторвался от шейки пленника и облизнул окровавленные губы. Луи трясло от усталости и неприязни, он что-то тихо шептал. Лестат грациозно скинул свою рубашку, и юноша невольно задержал взгляд на стройном теле и бледной сияющей коже вампира. Щеки креола раскраснелись, но он тихо выругался на французском.

Лестат засмеялся и погладил мускулистые ножки в обтягивающих бриджах. Луи дернул ногой и попытался ударить вампира в лицо, но хищник отразил удар и, резко приблизившись, принялся хлестать мальчишку по щекам. От боли ударов у юноши закружилась голова, он быстро потерял сознание.

Тряхнув головой, Луи открыл глаза и понял, что вампир больше его не бьет. На губах и под носом ощущалось что-то влажное, а соленый вкус подсказывал, что это кровь. Сколько времени он пробыл в отключке, юноша не знал.

Лестат усмехнулся и, резко разорвав бриджи любовника, сорвал их с жертвы, а затем чулки и белье. Луи вздрогнул, но сил сопротивляться больше не было.

— Иногда, мой милый мальчик, когда ищешь проблем, ты их находишь, — с наигранной жалостью в голосе сказал вампир и провел пальцами по стволу Луи.

Юноша резко дернулся, но вампир снова ловко оседлал его.

— Это ужасно? Знать, что кто-то более сильный может изнасиловать и растоптать тебя? — произнес он. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, что это по сути и не важно, ведь ты умрешь еще до рассвета. И ты хочешь этого. А если я заставлю тебя возжелать жизнь?

— Не заставишь, — ответил Луи уверенно. — Я жажду смерти.

Вместо ответа вампир прокусил свое запястье и поднес его к губам Луи. Юноша поморщился. Это было слишком омерзительно, но постепенно запах крови стал четче, и Луи сам не понял, как его язык скользнул к руке вампира. Первая капля коснулась его. 

Кровь вампира обожгла небо, и Луи распахнул глаза, цвет которых сменился до бледно-зеленого. Его тело затрясло, а клетки словно наполнились огнем. Юноша дернулся и вцепился зубами в запястье. Прохладная кровь хлынула в горло, и Луи забыл обо всем. Теперь значение имела лишь эта божественная жидкость. Перед глазами юноши замелькали картины. Вся его жизнь, детские годы, брат, мама, сестры... То время, когда они были счастливы. Их смех, дуновение ветра, звук ручья, шелест листвы, само понятие жизни. 

Жажда заполнила всю сущность Луи, и он протестующее зарычал, когда Лестат оторвал от него свое запястье. 

— Вот видишь, как плохо ты себя ведешь! — отчитывал вампир юношу. — Тебе нравится, но ты сопротивляешься. А теперь... я заберу тебя всего!

Лестат спустился ниже и наклонился, целуя затвердевший ствол любовника. Луи застонал и прогнулся в спине от будоражащих ощущений. Страсть захлестнула его, но сознание все же прояснилось, и креол снова стал собой. Луи ловко спихнул вампира с кровати, и Лестат от неожиданности упал на пол. Поднявшись, вампир зло глянул на строптивого любовника.

— Ты, видимо, совсем страх потерял, — произнес он и вытянул теперь уже из своих брюк ремень.

— Ты не посмеешь... — зарычал юноша.

— Еще как посмею, — заверил Лестат и вытянул ремнем по ногам пленника.

Луи вскрикнул и дернулся, а Лестат продолжил хлестать ноги любовника. Все мышцы юноши напряглись, его пробивал пот, но мальчишка упорно закусил губу, чтобы не кричать. Каждый удар обжигал огнем, а падение жесткой кожи на предыдущие места ударов пытали не хуже раскаленного железа. Внезапно боль стала меньше. Что-то внутри юноши изменилось, и удары вместо унижения дарили желание продолжения. Пытка возносила креола на вершину блаженства, а виной тому был яд вампирской крови. 

Луи застонал от наслаждения. Отбросив ремень, вампир грубо раздвинул ноги юноши и скользнул пальцами меж его ягодиц. 

— Глупо сопротивляться. Ты уже хочешь этого, — мучитель неспешно скинул с себя одежду.

Луи дернулся, но Лестат уверенно обхватил его ноги, удерживая жертву на месте. Язык вампира бессовестно скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра, после чего последовал быстрый укус, и по белоснежной ноге заструилась кровь. Луи застонал то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия и вскрикнул, когда язык вампира скользнул меж его ягодиц. 

— Не смей... Не смей! — с болью в голосе отозвался юноша. — Я не твой... и не буду...

К чувствам стыда и унижения стремительно примешивалось нечто иное. Удовольствие и желание. Страсть взяла верх над молодым телом, а кровь вампира глушила все чувства морали. Луи дрожал всем телом, перед глазами все плыло. 

— Будешь... — вампир приподнялся и прикусил кожу на животе жертвы.

Луи задрожал. Кровь опьяняла его еще сильнее, боль уже не воспринималась как боль. Креол тяжело дышал и мог лишь закусить губу, когда ощутил давление твердого члена. 

— Просто скажи, что хочешь этого, — прошептал Лестат, удобнее устроившись между ног любовника.

— Никогда! — дрогнувшим голосом упрямо отозвался юноша.

Лестат обозлённо глянул на жертву и резко ворвался в желанное тело. От незнакомой боли Луи закричал и выгнулся. Возможно, юноша не выдержал бы такого унижения, но яд вампирской крови окончательно взял вверх, и боль, распространяясь по всему телу, вызвала едва ли не экстаз. Луи задрожал, и Лестат склонился над юношей, целуя истерзанные губы. Креол ответил на поцелуй, но, придя в себя на миг, сильно прикусил губу мучителя. Вампир зашипел, отдернулся, вышел из тела юноши и так же резко и безжалостно ворвался обратно. Луи едва не взвыл от боли, но разум вновь затуманился, и в юношу словно вселился дьяволенок, который желал лишь близости. Луи застонал, прося продолжения, и двинул бедрами навстречу любовнику. От ответного движения вампир возбудился сильнее и коварно улыбнулся, начиная размеренно двигаться в распростертом под собой юноше. Луи задергался в путах, прогнулся в спине и бессовестно застонал, не скрывая мучительного удовольствия. Сама мысль о том, что его так нагло берет прекрасный вампир, будоражила, демоническая кровь развращала и заставляла желать большего. Скольжение твердого члена сводило с ума, и каждое новое вхождение, каждое проникновение, заставляли юношу кричать еще громче.

Руки Лестата скользнули по подтянутому животу, губы зацеловывали грудь. От каждого прикосновения губ, которые лишь сильнее будоражили и сопровождали движения члена, Луи бросало в краску и пот. Перед глазами снова мелькали образы: восход солнца, шелест листвы, вкус еды, смех друзей и семьи. Его будущая жена. Рождение сына. Большая семья. Жизнь, расцветающая как прекрасная роза. Луи хотел жить.

Внезапно Лестат впился когтями в тело любовника и безжалостно расцарапал его. Юноша дернулся, губы его лихорадочно задвигались, но даже шепота не было слышно. Его смерть приближалась все более стремительно, и страх охватил душу креола. Луи уже не хотел умирать! Вкус крови, вкус, который он не испытывал никогда прежде, подавил все депрессивные мысли, а образы, посланные вампиром, только закрепили желание жить.

Но Луи умирал. Лестат испил достаточно его крови, изранил и отравил своей. Смерть подкрадывалась все ближе и все настойчивее затягивала юношу, но перед смертью в душе креола зародилась любовь. Юноша дернул рукой и, разорвав путы, притянул Лестата к себе за шею. Их губы встретились, а движения вампира стали сильнее и резче. Лестат погладил вторую, еще прикованную, руку юноши и переплел их пальцы. Луи сжал руку вампира в ответ.

Юноша с криком выгнулся, изливаясь на пике удовольствия, и вампир сильнее толкнулся вперед, чтобы клеймить любовника своим семенем. Луи устало упал на кровать и жадно вздохнул.

— Так-то дорогой... — прошептал Лестат, поглаживая жертву по щеке. — Ты искал смерти? Ты ее нашел. Я сорвал тебя словно цветок и растоптал. А теперь ты жаждешь вновь пустить корни, но уже слишком поздно...

Луи тяжело дышал, его грудь словно наполнилась металлом. Перед глазами все плыло, руки дрожали, а по щекам потекли слезы. Проклятый вампир показал ему всю красоту мира, всю прелесть жизни, заставил любить воздух и каждый миг времени. Чтобы убить. Но главное, что он заставил его полюбить себя.

Любовь к вампиру переполняла каждую клеточку Луи, но он не собирался умолять о пощаде. Было слишком поздно, жизнь покидала медленно, но верно. 

Вампир ликовал. Его жертва плакала, и все нутро юноши содрогалось при мысли, что все кончено. Луи дышал с трудом, кровь струилась из ран, а сердце билось все слабее.

— А если я скажу, что могу предложить тебе вечную жизнь? — прошептал Лестат и погладил жертву по щеке.

Глаза Луи на миг загорелись. Лестат довольно облизнул губы. Он сделал это. Нанес этой маленькой твари самый болезненный удар! Как Луи был похож на Никола... Такой же темный, живой, страстный... Разрушающий сам себя. 

Никола, предавший его и шагнувший в огонь. Лестат ненавидел его за те слова. За его смерть. За то, что Никола его бросил. А теперь он мог сам отомстить отпрыску в лице Луи. Если дать волю слезам, то они замутят глаза, и креол будет еще более похож на Никола.

Осталось лишь переиграть одну сцену. Ту, ради которой он устроил все это. 

— Проси вечную жизнь, — прошептал вампир, дрожа от возбуждения.

Момент истины. Момент мести. Луи посмотрел на вампира и тихо, но отчетливо произнес:

— Нет.

Глаза вампира распахнулись, а сам он отшатнулся назад. Тело его сотрясала дрожь. Он не должен отказываться, он должен умолять, ползать в его ногах! Он же хочет жить, так почему не дает ему свершить месть?!

— Проси! — отчаянно закричал вампир.

— Нет, — ответил Луи.

Кровь запачкала все постельное белье, стекала на пол, а по щеке юноши катились слезы.

— Ты выиграл, — ответил Луи. — Ты победил, я хочу жить. Разве не этого ты желал? Разжечь во мне огонь жизни и растоптать? Так забирай свой выигрыш. Убей меня.

— Нет! Нет! — кричал Лестат, едва не плача от обиды. — Ты должен умолять меня!

Но Луи безразлично смотрел на него и молчал. От такого молчания вампиру стало не по себе. Он закричал, схватил со стола нож и снова прыгнул на юношу верхом, поднимая над ним острое лезвие.

— Проси! Проси! Проси!..

В глазах Луи отразилась боль, но ни тени страха, как когда-то у самого Лестата. Он так и не попросил крови великого вампира. Луи тоже не просил. Руки Лестата задрожали, безумие прошло. Он смотрел на окровавленную жертву и видел в смертном личность. Лестат выронил нож из задрожавших рук. Что он натворил?! Как он мог стать таким чудовищем..? А самое страшное, что он влюбился в этого смелого, отчаянного юношу.

Желая отомстить, вампир нашел свою гибель. Мимолетное влечение, близость, издевательства, но ничто не принесло ему успокоения. А если бы он сделал все иначе? Если бы выбрал Луи и просто дал ему свою кровь и призвал к себе? Еще не поздно, он должен спасти этого юношу, он нужен ему! Ведь Луи тоже полюбил его!

А рука Луи ловко скользнула к ножу, и лезвие вошло в грудь Лестата по самую рукоять. Вампир вскрикнул и ошарашено глянул на юношу.

— Я заберу тебя с собой, — прошептал Луи, перед глазами юноши все поплыло, тьма накрыла его. — Я...заберу... тебя...

Последняя слеза стекла по щеке.

***

Он открыл глаза. Луи. Да, так его звали. И он еще был жив. Юноша поднялся и понял, что лежит на чистой красивой кровати. Все его раны затянулись, крови не было, на нем оказалась совершенно новая одежда. Юноша осмотрелся и понял, что ни капли не узнает комнату, в которой находится.

Воспоминания накрыли его. Луи охнул и потер лоб, но почему то не ощутил ни стыда, ни боли.

Дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге показался Лестат. Юноша выглядел еще более прекрасным, чем когда Луи увидел его впервые.

— Ты живой?.. — спросил креол.

— На твоем месте, я бы спрашивал про себя, — спокойно ответил вампир. — А я, да, живой. Ножом меня не взять. И с собой забрал тебя я.

Креол чуть нахмурился и вздрогнул.

— Но... — Луи с болью посмотрел на вампира. — Зачем? Ты так издевался надо мной, зачем я тебе? Ты пылал ненавистью ко мне...

— Я мстил, — ответил Лестат. — Одному другу... Да, это глупо, я ошибся, считая, что, измучив невиновного, найду покой... 

Лестат приблизился к Луи и опустился перед ним на одно колено. В голубых глазах демона было нечто столь завораживающее, что креол не смог отвести взгляда.

— Предлагаю тебе простить меня и пойти со мной в новый мир, — прошептал Лестат. — Я покажу тебе то, чего ты еще не видел! Ты заслужил мою любовь, Луи.

— А месть? — тихо спросил креол.

— Произошла месть еще более лучшая, — улыбнулся Лестат. — Вместо убийства я обрел любовь и желание жить.

Луи улыбнулся. Теперь, когда он стал вампиром, все произошедшее уже не напоминало драму. Это просто было. Лестат протянул отпрыску руку, и юноша переплел их пальцы.


End file.
